


口嗨精选②则（？

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all巍
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	口嗨精选②则（？

1.mini巍巍  
养只mini巍巍做小宠物，只要给钱他自己会买吃的做吃的（也许还能帮我也做了） 自己洗澡自己去宠物店做保养那种，只有10几厘米高那种，可以塞进口袋里，可以带出去van，看到有趣的东西会从口袋里探出一颗头，给他买个小别墅，一回家他就自己钻进去，叫他一声，他就系着围裙从随便哪个窗户里探出头来。

小宠物还有发情期，发情期开始，就会躲在别墅里不想让你知道，你就直接掀了房顶，看到他就在阁楼的小床上蜷缩着，出了一身汗，你把他从房间床上捞出来，用定制的小size情趣van具把巍巍van到嘴巴都合不上，口水都流下来，可其实他还是觉得不够爽，想要更大力的东西。但是他已经射过了，你就以为他好了，给他洗干净送回了小床上，结果他半夜又想了，就半夜偷偷溜出来，想偷van具，从主人的床头柜康到了van具，巍巍正摆弄着，结果那东西嗡嗡嗡开始震动，巍巍吓一跳，坐到床头柜上，想⑧到主人已经偷偷看他半天了，巍巍和躺着的主人对视，他只想赶快逃，结果被主人捏着小屁股拽回来，主人把他摁在枕头上轻轻打小pp，主人觉得自己力度已经很小了，可是巍巍还是觉得好疼，疼的眼泪汪汪的，委屈吧啦的，主人就问他，“白天还没喂饱你吗？嗯？小骚货？半夜跑来求操？”，巍巍只是面红耳赤，不肯开口，主人就拿去床头的签字笔抵在巍巍臀缝上 ，“再不开口我可用这个操你了啊”，巍巍害怕了，用这个会死掉的，太大了。被一向宠爱自己的主人这样威胁，巍巍委屈的掉眼泪，一边掉眼泪 一边抽抽嗒嗒的说，“是....是那个还没完.....那里很痒...想...想要”，主人被诱惑得闭麦，把在柜子上坐着抽搭的小宠物放到手掌，用手指拍拍他的头，“不早说，来，主人帮你，腿张开”，小宠物虽然觉得羞羞，但是还是乖乖的张开曲起的腿。刚才在主人审他的时候已经被脱了裤子 现在坐在主人手掌里 主人掌心有茧 巍巍觉得好痒 就在那里不动声色的蹭 他觉得主人不会发现 却忽略了那是主人的手 看不出来还感觉不到吗 主人两根手指穿过腋下把他架起来 手心果然还流了片水渍

“就那么饥渴吗？”，主人一边说着一边用手指去蹭他的下身 小宠物惊呼一声想要并拢腿，可是哪里有用 ，托着巍巍的那只手拇指在巍巍的胸前挡住他想往下伸的两只手 一只小指把一条腿往边上拨，手指纹路粗糙 蹭过敏感的女穴 刺激的蜜豆充血肿大 小宠物只是觉得这感觉太要命了 扭着腰想躲却避无可避 主人加快了手指的速度 小宠物尖叫着用腿夹住主人的手指 在主人的手指上浇下一摊热液。

综上所述，养一只巍巍只是会让我们憋到爆炸，或许因为太憋就会去酒吧捡受了情伤的jrjj↓↓↓

井然姐姐被推倒在van弄过巍巍的床上，在巍巍的注视下。巍巍呢？躲在自己的小别墅里红着眼圈看主人和井然姐姐van。因为疼惜jrjj 渣男只是对jrjj格外的温柔，和平时玩巍巍根本不是一个level。巍巍就默默收拾行李离开了大别墅，走的时候被有生物钟六点就醒的jrjj看到了，跟渣男说，"你还养宠物呢？"，"你宠物要走了 你醒醒"，渣男睡得迷迷糊糊 还有起床气 看见墙角的巍巍 莫名不快 有丶粗暴的把巍巍提溜起来 "胆子大了是不是？！敢给我跑？！"，巍巍撇过头去没有说话，只是眼泪又在眼睛里打转，要落不落的，以前他是很怕主人这样把他拎起来的，一不小心就摔死了，可是今天心里一难受，居然都不怕了，耷拉着脑袋，主人今天不知怎么了，本来看到巍巍这副样子都会心软趴趴的 想要疼他，今天看见他只觉得烦死 好无趣，随手就把小小巍巍扔进了本来拿来养仓鼠的笼子里，然后还要回头冲jrjj笑笑“没事，不听话的宠物，看我回头怎么收拾他”，但他把巍巍扔进笼子之后就忘了，过了两三天和jrjj掰了之后才一拍脑袋，“哎我操我宠物呢”。

此刻巍巍已突遭发情期一天了，又饿又难受，已经在笼子里发起了高烧，几乎奄奄一息了。

小宠物一点欲望都没有 可发情期身不由己 全身病理生理的发热发红 仓鼠笼子是硬邦邦的塑料底子 巍巍难受的蜷在上面把塑料板都会捂出一圈热气 难受的紧了就在上面翻来覆去躺不舒服 病痛的泪水胡乱抹在手背和塑料板上 塑料板上还有没洗干净的养仓鼠时留下的细碎的木屑沫子 巍巍把泪水蹭在板子上后又去捂脸 脸上就沾了木屑 又痛又痒 更难受了 巍巍晕乎乎站起来往笼子角落走 躺着太难受了 巍巍靠在角落把脸埋在膝盖。渣男回来就看到这样一副场景——巍巍蜷缩在笼子里好像睡着了，他蹲下去拉开笼子门，叫着巍巍，巍巍，你出来吧。可是巍巍毫无反应 连头都没有抬起来一下 主人不知道巍巍到底在闹什么别扭 有点生气了 手伸进去想要直接把巍巍拽出来 触到巍巍高热的胳膊的那一刹那才开始意识到不对劲，渣男掀开笼子顶把巍巍抓出来 他轻飘飘的软趴趴的 放在掌心简直烫手，渣男终于知道着急了，他紧张地坐到床边用手指戳他，巍巍巍巍宝贝儿宝贝儿的叫 手里的高热团子一点动静都没有，渣男突然想到了兽医谢南翔，赶紧给他打电话，即便是谢南翔都脸色凝重了，"你这儿啥都没有 我得把他带到医院去治"，"你不是带吊瓶了吗直接在这挂水不就行了吗？"，"这 都快肺炎了"，于是巍巍被带进了医院，渣男也并未和谢南翔同去，因为他比较放心小谢，而且没觉得巍巍发烧有多严重。

（因过于讨厌嗨中渣男故无后续）

——————————

2.兔兔姐妹花（？）——巍巍面面

两只小兔（精）就被一起买走，面面怕生，巍巍也怕，但巍巍是哥哥，为了弟弟要坚强，再怕他也要保护弟弟，强忍着不哭，弟弟每次怕的时候，哥哥化成人形搂在怀里摸一摸就不怕了！但化成人形的巍巍被主人撞见，绝世美人就第一个挨操

再想个办法让面面也化成人形，姐妹花都得让我爽一爽

用哥哥威胁弟弟，用弟弟威胁哥哥，或许姐妹花还可双飞，还有就是vv会傻傻被我欺负，但mm最后或许就会反应过来，反应过来又怎样，只会被玩的更惨罢了

可是你只有一个jj 姐妹花却有四个洞，  
那可以在我发现后  
立刻打电话给我好兄弟过来一起享用

小房间里到处都是各种道具，面面不乖，所以用的van具多，小傻子巍巍单纯的很，随便哄骗一下就被van弄的神志不清。面面一次被玩的狠了，一个星期都只让哥哥抱，看见我们就跑老远，又因为小屁股有丶痛 跑的歪歪扭扭，但一哈子就扑进哥哥怀里，跑远了还会缩在角落里冲我们呲牙咧嘴示（撒）威（娇）。那么等他好了只是更残酷的玩弄罢了，等他好了，主人骗他说给他检查一下身体，绝不动他，不然就变成秒男，单纯面面只是未曾听过这样的毒誓，信了，结果刚一变成人形，就被缚住了双手，面面只会奶凶咆哮你干嘛！“当然是帮你检查身体了”，检查一下胸前小豆豆和身后小洞洞，看看耐不耐干 。

或许可以给面面康壁尻的片♂片，告诉他不乖乖听话的话，就也让他去做壁尻，天天被人干 却连干自己的人是谁都不知道，面面就又吓哭了！然后告诉哥哥，哥哥也害怕，他不仅怕这个play，他还怕弟弟zd被这样play，于是求主人，结果第一个被play的，就是哥哥咯！弟弟只是一边被小玩具van，一边看着哥哥被壁尻，又怕又爽，抿着嘴掉下几滴眼泪来。

小彩蛋？？？？？？  
兔兔面面属性：表面乖巧可怜，实际白切黑，天天思考怎么干坏事  
应对策略：绑起来，坚持每日操，操到他不停怀孕，操到兔子都变不回来，让他无时间干坏事，即可


End file.
